There are various classes of antihypertensive drugs including the diuretics such as hydrochlorothiazide, angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors such as enalapril, .beta.-blockers such as timolol, .alpha..sub.1 -blockers such as prazosin, and mixed .beta./.alpha..sub.1 -adrenergic receptor antagonists such as labetolol.
Now, with the present invention there is provided a class of compounds that structurally resemble the well known .beta.-blockers, with the aryloxypropanolamine skeleton, but which are almost devoid of .beta.-blocking activity and demonstrate .alpha..sub.1 -adrenergic receptor antagonism and a component of serotonin antagonism.